


At Long Last

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, Romance, Schmoop, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years - over seven years of waiting, wondering nervously if he was making the right choice, if she was, whether she would be happier, if he even could be...  Another year to go, he'd thought, but here she was now.  He didn't care why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last

Kalman was shocked, briefly when the servants announced her, then angry, assuming it was some kind of joke, or game being played by some unknown party he'd obviously pissed off. Maybe someone had sent him a whore, it seemed the sort of thing a sick mind would find funny. He had half a mind to just have the caller sent away, but decided he would deal with it himself.

He was twice as stunned when he saw her - Marrith, really - standing in the entry to his house. He didn't know what to say.

"Kalman?" Her voice wavered with uncertainty, as though she was afraid. He held out his hands, still groping for words, and she dropped her cloak to come and take them. "My father, he...." She shook her head, shaking away unnecessary reflection. "He changed his mind. After all this time."

There was more to the story, but for now he didn't care. Years - over seven years of waiting, wondering nervously if he was making the right choice, if she was, whether she would be happier, if he even could be... Another year to go, he'd thought, but here she was now. He didn't care why.

"You're here, really here..." He pulled her closer, and she nodded into his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere, not after everything, I don't want to be anywhere else." She was crying now, her body shaking against him, her clear joy mixed with some other deep upset.

"Of course, of course stay with me," he stammered, as if he could have let her leave again. He wiped away her tears, remembering the feel of her skin, the smell of her. "Come sit down."

"No." She kissed him instead, ferociously, pressing herself against him. His valet had wisely retreated from the scene. She’d always been the stronger one, more passionate in bursts, but he had no care to resist her. He kissed her back, wondering how this could be true, how it could be real, more so than any dream of their reunion had ever felt.

“You are the only one,” he whispered as she kissed his throat, hands clawing at his cravat, “My only Marrith…” Her body had changed over the years – she was firm and muscled under her gown, but it just made him harder, to think of learning her all over again. He reached behind her to wrestle inexpertly with the clasps as she tore at his waistcoat, tore open his shirt. “I love you,” he managed between kisses, “so much.”

In another moment her dress fell loose, and she seemed to realize where they were, still standing in the parlour, and turned shy. “It doesn’t matter,” he soothed her, taking her hands as he shrugged out of his shirt. “You live here now-” it sounded so simple, as if it had ever been easy, “-with me.” He led her from the hall back towards his bedroom.

“With you,” she repeated. He thought she might cry again, so he kissed her, with just as much passion, but less desperate urgency. They had time now, if they could convince themselves of it. Marrith sat on the edge of his bed, glancing briefly around the room, noting its relatively Spartan trappings for a count before returning her full attention to the man she’d so long desired. “Don’t let me go again, Kalman.”

“I won’t.” He gathered her into his arms, just holding her there for a moment. She still smelled the same, it still felt as perfect to be with her. They’d surely both changed – time hadn’t stopped for them, but pressed cruelly and slowly onward – but they hasn’t grown cold to each other at all, hadn’t grown apart. It was like his mother had said, after all: some people were made to love only one other, and it was that one or no one. Marrith was his one, and he hers.

They kissed for a long time, pawing at each other, both scared to rush things, scared something would happen. Kalman’s memories of their last time together mocked him – but her father had let her go, let her come to him. This was his house, and they were safe. He helped her out of her shift, and her petticoat, and she lay naked on his bed. On their bed. Her straight black hair framed her face, making her eyes look even larger. She had a strong build, firm thighs, full breasts. He lay head down between them and placed a kiss there, working his way up towards her nipple as she groaned and clawed at his trousers. She stripped him quickly as well, and they lay together for a moment, flesh to flesh, mesmerized by the closeness.

Kalman’s desire made itself plain in his errection, the same one he’d sported since he’d had her in his arms again, and it was becoming painful not to have her. His breath quickened when she moved against him, reaching down to touch it, shyly at first, as though it were their first time again. He couldn’t help but lean into the touch, and she smiled then, looking powerful and pleased.

“You are all I want, Kalman of Gouge,” she announced boldly, her smile turning wicked, “But I need… all of you.” She pushed him over onto his back and straddled him, leaning forward across his chest and easing herself onto him. He craned his head to kiss her as they joined, holding his cock steady as she slid down, slick and ready. It wasn’t going to take much for him, he knew, not after so long. Just being inside her was nearly enough to make him lose it – but he was afraid to disappoint her, and so he held her in place.

“Not yet,” he panted, reaching into the tangle of curly black hair at her mound, and lower to just above where their bodies joined. She was so wet that his fingers slid easily across her clit, and she moaned again, arching her back. Bending forward again, he took one of her sweet nipples between his lips, sucking and rolling it as he fingered her, trying to keep his concentration and his control as she squeezed herself around his cock, crying out in her pleasure –

“Oh Gods, oh Void… Kalman…”

“Marrith! Mmm---”

Her cunt spasmed around him as she came, and with a few quick thrusts he joined her, words strangled short as the breath was wrenched out of them by the force of their long denied release. She collapsed on top of him and they stayed that way for some time, neither willing to let go. His cock was still in her when he asked if she would marry him, really, soon, and still when she said yes.


End file.
